My Love letter to you
by FairyLetters
Summary: Amu Hinamori, 16 years old, decides to confess her love for Ikuto tsukiyomi who was school's most popular boy. She writes a love letter but instead of placing the letter in Ikuto's desk, she accidentally puts it in different desk which belonged to none other than Nagihiko Fujisaki who was principal's son and a delinquent. If she thought he'd let go of her, she should think again!
1. Chapter 1: Wouldn't you confess to him?

**Chapter – 1**

 **Wouldn't you confess to me?**

* * *

A pink haired girl, staring ahead, dazed, was tapping her fingers on the table. She was anchoring her gaze on the group of people across the room, flocked around by hoard of girls around her age. A sigh left her lips, lacing something that suspiciously sounded like envy.

The loud tinkering of the plates and constant chattering of the people around the place was starting to grow on her nerves. She has always hated noisy places, and school's cafeteria was no exception. Her hardened caramel eyes flickered to glare at the random students who she figured were the loudest. Her glare, however, was only as piercing as a petal. Unfortunately enough she wasn't good in any art forms.

Shifting her attention back to the group, more particularly on the boy who was the centre of attention to the girls, she heaves the gentlest of the sighs and continued her male-watching session.

The male that slipped the rosette off her feet was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the one of most attractive boys in the school, and to her, the world. The boy with brilliant cerulean eyes, and matching hair, was also a fellow member of orchestra club and one of the best students in the school, academically. She's in love, a little too much in love, with him.

"That girl is Amu...That girl is Amu...That girl is me" The rosette chanted the mantra as silently as she could muster. She could only try to imagine herself in the stead of the girl – she recognized her as Lulu Yamamoto – who was clinging to the dark haired male. An very unsettling feeling washed her over and her jaw tensed. As lewd and desperate as that girl was for Ikuto, Amu couldn't help envying the foreign exchange student for her confident attitude. 'I wish I could do that...'

"...just one glance...I beg of you" Amu pleaded, sounding almost inaudibly when addressed to Ikuto. One light colored brow slanted in strong disapproval when Ikuto stalked off the canteen with his 'followers' hot on his trails. She weakly slammed her fist down on the table, and blew a sigh again. She couldn't possibly have followed after him, lest she should get a title named after herself. 'Baby duck', wouldn't they call her names like that; there were already rumors going on about how suspicious she was. Last time a girl called out to her only to ask if she was looking for Ikuto, and indeed Amu had been searching for him that time. Thereafter she never followed him around, instead she saved herself a seat in cafeteria where she knew he always stopped by during lunch and recess, making a good save of energy and time alike.

"He probably sensed your hungry gaze on him again, why else do you think he left?" A voice reached her ears. The only person who had nerves to insult any person on sight was her dreaded excuse of best friend. She gazed skywards and a cocky stare met hers.

"As if I'm always careless, Utau, this time I was careful to watch him without being too obvious" Pride was evident in her tone, and Flaxen haired girl resisted the urge to eye roll at her words. Utau has survived over 8 years with Amu, and she has made it her habit to boast that it was never a easy thing to tolerate someone as clueless, outlandish and annoying as Amu.

"I'm sure you did, it is all that you can do anyway..." Utau remarked, her amethyst eyes crossing in exasperation. Amu was too stubborn for her own good. "Ī don't see why you shouldn't confess to him"

"Oh yes! I should..." Amu chirped cheerily, a brilliant smile playing on her lips. Before she quickly added, "...and then kill myself. Really sounds like a plan" Utau noticed how Amu almost rolled her eyes at her.

"Amu, you're such a hypocrite..." Utau walked away from Amu and took a seat across her. "You wouldn't confess but you are still desperate for his affection...I don't understand you"

Utau never wanted to encourage Amu into dating Ikuto but she had no other choice, Amu was unlikely to change her opinion about someone who she feels like she has promised her life to. Amu has been harbouring feelings for Ikuto since the first year of her junior high. She was now a sophomore in highschool, and so was Utau. Ikuto wasn't someone who believed in long term relationships, he preferred to keep it short and loveless. It was obvious to everyone that he was only after developing physical relationships, and that too on mutual terms. Utau was not sure if Amu was clueless to his reputation or what, but she always find it best in staying away from a characterless person like him. That wasn't the only reason though...

"It is easy...I'm just scared. I know that I'll get rejected" Utau could only sigh at her friend, hopelessly. How careless she was. "Plus that would effect our blooming relationship..." Amu added, a playful smile tugging on her lips.

"..." Utau gave her a long, unimpressed stare. Amu flushed at her response and mouthes 'sorry'. Utau sometimes wondered if Amu was even serious about Ikuto. Amu was just too reckless, falling for him of all people. God probably hates her...

"You know, I really think that it is best to confess to him" Utau pinned her gaze behind Amu, at a familiar figure who was approaching them soundlessly. Amu argued, oblivious to the smirk playing on her lips. "You've always had boys at your feet so you wouldn't know what it takes to confess..."

"Plus, what's the point? He always rejects those who confess to him..." Amu muttered to herself in disappointment. Amu was right, Ikuto had this tendency to reject anyone who'd propose him out of feelings. Utau herself never understand his point, then again he was one of a kind. He wasn't a flirt and she could hardly call him playboy because not only his relationship with girls was completely platonic and mutual, but he also gets paid for his work. It is also rumored that he only indulge himself with girls for his own benefits. Maybe, calling him a someone who makes his living by sleeping around sounds just appropriate.

"...or maybe you might just be a different case" A pair of hands at once covered Amu's surprised looking eyes when she was about to turn to look at the newcomer. Utau only watched in amusement when they began to play the same old guessing game.

"Hmm" Amu guessed, "Yua? No– wait, I know. Yaya...?" Her own hands covered the ones that were blocking her vision. She sounded so doubtful but yet so firm, and Utau knew why. Yaya was the only one who enjoy playing games like these, but she was a very good voice actress.

"Fufufu~ Bingo! You are correct, but sorry, you wouldn't get any candy" Yaya chirped cheerily, waving a toffee in front of her face teasingly before popping it into her mouth. Amu shook her head at her tactics but smiles anyway. "Here" She patted the seat next to her, "What do you mean?"

Yaya did as she was told, and beamed at Amu. "You only fell for him because he once saved you from a accident, isn't that right?" Amu frowned at the mention of the accident Yaya was referring to, but nodded, albeit unsurely. "I suppose so but–"

Yaya cut her short with a fake cough.

"And you said he comforted you too!" Amu flushed at the memory and looked away from grinning auburn haired girl. "He most likely holds a soft spot for you...! You better confess before he ends up dating someone else"

It was around the spring when Amu met Ikuto. Amu likes to think it as a fated meeting, set just so that the two destinies meet and dance a waltz.

Amu (first year junior high student) used to stay behind to take extra classes at school. On one such day, she had been assigned for classroom cleaning duties too so she was late to leave school. It was already around 6 at evening, so Amu had decided to make a beeline straight to home. And it was from there that her luck ran out, on her way she was cornered by some thugs who tried to abduct her. Had she not screamed at top of her lungs, she'd not have been here...probably sold off in pieces under the price equalling over millions in the black market around the world.

And then she was saved by a person, or her savior as she deems to call, who was Ikuto. He had apparently heard her scream and quickly intervened in time.

"I have already called the police anyway...any moment they would be here" He had said when thugs threatened him. Regardless to say, her assaulters raced away at the mention of police. Amu was safe, unharmed and it was all thanks to him. Though their meeting was brief, lasting not more than few minutes, Amu had strangely felt as if she had known him for years. What had started as a crush developed into something else when he transfered into her school, all girls school. Apparently he had been studying in the school which was the brother school to her school, and the principals of two schools decided to unite the students.

However Amu never managed to confess her feelings to him, because he had become popular among female population in no time, and they were always around him which made him hard to approach. For next 3 years it has remained like this...and now she was doing her sophomore year, and with zero change in her nonexistent love life.

And now, her friends suddenly wanting her to take action was overwhelming to Amu, after all if it was really that easy to do then she'd have done it ages ago.

"I can't! It is impossible...you know how much I hate to stand out...and he's always surrounded by popular students...I'd rather die"

"Then die" Utau challenged in a heartbeat. She looked so serious that Amu began to wonder if she was indeed telling her to die. She couldn't actually do that...so what if her tongue slipped a little from her cool flow? How mean of you, Utau.

"F-Fine, n-not really d-die...but! I can't c-confess...not now anyways..." Amu, feeling defeated, sunk in her seat. Yaya licked her lips and sighed in bliss. She had just finished her candy. Smiling, Yaya reached over and patted Amu encouragingly.

"You don't need to die, ignore Utau, she's a fool to say things like that" Utau shot Yaya a bone chilling glare but she was ignored. "Listen to this angel instead" Yaya pointed her thumb to herself when she said this. "Write him a love letter, that way you wouldn't be needed to tell him in person that you love him, and if he doesn't return your affections then he'll obviously not give you a response"

As much as she felt insulted, Utau knew Yaya had a point, writing a letter was way better than proposing in person. Not only that Amu wouldn't feel embarrassed in front of everyone but she'll get rejected too so ultimately Amu would be able to move on. Utau mentally grinned at the idea of Amu giving up, feeling of relief washing over her. She missed the feeling, never had she thought she'd feel it again, so soon.

"That's right!" Utau stood up, sheer determination shining brightly in her eyes. Amu was scared, Yaya was creeped out. Utau never sounded so enthusiastic before. "You'll write a love letter and you'll be giving him tomorrow, and I don't want to hear–" She declared at once, ignoring the horrified look of Amu. She was cut short though.

"W-What!? No way! I-I can't do that" Amu quickly interjected. She too stood up, backing away few good meters from the duo. Utau's angry gaze sliced through Amu but she was ignored, again. Yaya chuckled nervously, feeling bad for her friend.

"Your opinions don't matter, Amu, you have to do it. If you don't then...that would be end of us" Utau's penetrating gaze probed her as though they were looking right through her soul. Utau was looking so solemn that it stunned Amu who only watched in silence when Utau walked out of the place, not looking back as she did.

"Utau..." Amu whispered in disbelief, clearly not expecting such a reaction from her best friend. End of us? Was she serious? Amu was at loss. Yaya eyed the pink haired girl sympathetically for last time before trailing after Utau.

When she caught up with Utau, Yaya couldn't help but question her motives. They were walking back to their class as the lunch break was about to go over.

"Utau, don't you think you should give her time? Threatening her with your friendship is quite overboard...she looked so heartbroken" Yaya complained, crossing her arms over her chest. Her brow furrowed as her mouth turned grim. Yaya knew, so does Utau, that Amu hates everything to do with letter. One can say that her history with letters, and writing in general, wasn't very pleasant; only consisting of memories where she's humiliated, insulted and ditched by the club for her horrible writing skills. Amu used to be member of Literature club but was kicked out when she presented her speech in front of everyone. They had continued to give her a cold shoulder for weeks. Another bad memory would be a boy who she liked rejected her when she write him a love letter, he was never seen after that incident. Amu obviously didn't want to repeat the history.

"Who was the one to suggest this idea?" Utau shot a angry glare at Yaya who shrunk in fear. The caramel eyed girl holds her hands up in defense, not meeting eyes of her friend. "B-But if she doesn't want to do it t-then we can't force her, right?"

"We better end everything before it grows worse" Utau shook her head at Yaya who cocked a brow in surprise. "You mean her feelings for him?"

"It is freaking obsession, she'd go nowhere at this rate. She'll give up once Ikuto rejects her, and then live a happily ever after" Utau pointed out confidently, throwing her hands around Yaya who eyed her strangely.

"And you think he'll reject her? What if he didn't?" Utau stopped on her tracks, so did Yaya who was being dragged. Yay continued, "And what about Amu? She's persistent, I doubt she'll give up on him that easily"

Yaya definitely had a point, then what would happen of Amu? Even if Ikuto rejected her, Amu wasn't very likely to give up. In fact she was already quite sure that she was going to get rejected...does that mean she'll continue to chase after him? Utau pressed her lips together and spoke coldly.

"...I'm sure Ikuto would reject her...my only concern is Amu" Utau pulled away from Yaya and gripped her hand tightly, her eyes glimmering with a mysterious shine. "I only want her to not get involved with Ikuto...anyone but him...he is off limits to her"

'Utau...' Yaya's eyes widened in wonder. She wasn't Amu's childhood friend for nothing. Yaya has always envied their friendship. Utau heaved a heavy sigh and looked ahead when she turned to the window (they were in corridor). "So...what about the letter? Do you think she'll give up just like that?" Yaya probed.

Utau smirked at Yaya's reflection.

"Oh she will...I'll make sure that she will give up on him. But of course, you'll continue to give me your support...right?" Yaya began to sweat uncontrollably when Utau proceeded to explain her plan.

* * *

 **A/n** : Was it better? I tried my best to keep Utau in shape. At least Amu is not a emotional wreck anymore. Yaya is now more sympathetic friend...while Utau deformed into a gamemaster. I wonder why Utau is so against Amuto...oh well. I have cut short some parts, but I have altered the role of Ikuto in the story... Are you still interested in the story? I hope so...

So are you liking the personality of characters so far? Please tell me in comments! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: A letter drenched in her love

**Chapter – 2**

 **A letter drenched in her love**

* * *

Amu felt like banging her head into the wall. Groaning, Amu crushed the paper into a ball and threw it into her dustbin. She didn't even feel like shouting "Goal" anymore.

"...why is it so hard to write something as simple as a letter?!"

Amu had began writing letter in the morning, and it was already evening to come, but she still was far from finishing it. After all, she wasn't kidding when she said she can't write a letter...

In fact Amu wouldn't have been even trying so hard if it wasn't for Utau and her threat. At first she thought it was only a joke but later that night she never called her to wish her goodnight like she has grown accustomed to over years. It worried her that Utau was serious about her warning. Later in the morning she tried to call her several times but she never picked up her calls. In the end Amu decided to give in.

"...I might as well let my sincerity shine through!" Feeling fired up, Amu began writing again but at her top speed. It was already late and she had a feeling that Utau or Yaya would be here any moment. She was needed to complete it soon, and that too without making it sounding like it was written by some illiterate.

Another hour passed by, although this time she successfully completed her project. Amu held her masterpiece before her and her gaze lingered over the script lines. Something was odd about the letter, she couldn't place what exactly but the letter was slightly discomforting...? Shaking the negative thoughts away, she smiled at her creativity and slumped back to her chair with a heavy sigh. She was very, very tired.

"It isn't too bad though...I don't think it would result him into hating me" Amu mused, her hands busy in folding the letter and tugging it inside a cute looking envelop. She placed the envelop beside her table lamp before making herself comfortable in the chair. She wanted to sleep so badly. The idea of taking a nap never sounded so appealing to her.

"Well what's this? A love letter?" A voice tormented her ears. In a heartbeat, Amu was on her feet and facing the intruder with a deep frown. A pair of bright ruby eyes met her unrelenting, gold ones. She sucked on a deep breath.

"Hotori...what are you doing here?" Amu gritted her teeth at him, he was the last person she felt like meeting at the moment. Much to her annoyance, he was grinning at her. "I thought you were in Hokkaido or something...did uncle kicked you away or what?"

Tadase took no words at heart, and chuckled at her expression. His cousin never failed to amuse him with her amazing mood swings. A moment ago she was looking as if she was anticipating for world to end, and now she was looking extremely restless. He always had that kind of effect on her.

"Why, my dearest, is this how you welcome your favorite cousin? I'm hurt" Amu's already hard gaze hardened further. He was mocking her, trying to fuel her anger for his own amusement. "As for your question, the trip got cancelled. So instead I decided to stop by in Seiyo since I was desperate to meet my lovely cousin, Amu."

'Fuck you' Amu wanted to yell at him, he was obviously not going to leave the city soon. Whenever her cousin, Tadase Hotori, stopped by he'd make sure he stay in for weeks, only for the reason to drive her crazy. Amu doesn't hate him, but he was extremely annoying and a true sadist...not to mention he had this weird interest of sticking his nose in her business. Amu was sure that she was not going to get any peace at home for days. It was then that she was reminded about love letter. A look of alarm washes over her features.

Tadase grinned when his gaze fell on the envelope on the table but thereafter his view was blocked by Amu. "I know that's a love letter...you were too engrossed with yourself to notice me, who's this unlucky is anyway?"

Amu felt her pride getting sucked out of her body, how stupid could she be. It was only her luck that he didn't attend her school else he'd have spread the news around the school. He was quite popular among students in general because to them he was a perfect example of an ideal role model. In public, he's a complete fox, acting all prince charming and gentleman when he's a true sadist. In fact he was especially inclined to use his sadistic measures on her.

"That's none of business! You first get out of my room, go ruin someone else's day" Amu proceeded to push him out of the room but he stood his ground, clearly determined to check out the letter. A look of horror crossed Amu's features when he pushed his way past her to grab the envelope.

"Tadase, don't! Please, I-" Amu latched on his arm in desperation, trying her best to stop his on his tracks. He only smirked at her, enjoying the distress he was causing her. So it is pretty important huh? He was only lucky that his girlfriend was not there else he'd not have-

"My hand feels itchy all of sudden, I wonder why" A very soft and sickeningly sweet voice reached his ears. He froze on his spot, too afraid to move a muscle at HER presence.

"Tadase! If you open it, I swear- eh?" Amu tried to pry his hands off her belonging but noticed he was not moving an inch to read or even to tear the envelop, so she snatched it from his hands. When she looked up at his face, Amu was at loss on whether she should laugh at his expense or feel worried. He was looking as pale as paper, as if he was fearing for his life.

It was then that she noticed a person standing by the door. A smile broke on Amu's face when a familiar face greeted her.

"Saaya! What a pleasant surprise!" Immediately Amu rushed to hug the Apple haired girl. Her hug was returned gladly as Saaya patted the back of her friend fondly. Both the girls laughed, clearly happy to see each other. Saaya was the one to pull back from Amu to glare at blond haired male who was trying to escape from there through the window.

Tadase yelped at the feel of burning holes at the back of his head, and quickly shut the window close. He cautiously turned back to the girls and tried to put up his best unwavering smile to greet his girlfriend.

"A-Ah, Saaya! Really, I didn't expect you to be here...haha" Amu watched him with unimpressed face, she never expected him to be this much of a coward. Tadase felt his cheeks growing hot in embarrassment when Saaya shot him a disgusted glance. Here goes his good image into drain...

"I figured something went wrong when your mother didn't call me to inform you guys reached Hokkaido safely. I called her, and guess what?" Saaya stressed. "You cancelled the thing and were here. How dare you to not inform me" Her deep emerald eyes, hard as nails, met his worried looking ones. She approached him with murder in her eyes. "And here you are assaulting my Amu! I think you need a refill of the tonic I gave you last week"

"Wait- I-I can explain! N-Not that- wah!" Tadase let out a very unmanly scream when Saaya proceeded to 'refill the tonic'. A series of cusses followed by screams filled the silence of the room.

Amu pressed her lips tightly to sniffle her laughter. She wanted to shout "Serves you right!" at Tadase for bullying her, but a part of her couldn't help and feel sorry for him.

Saaya Yamabuki was Tadase's girlfriend. They have been dating for 7 years, and she's soon going to become engaged to him, in other words, she is family approved. Though born in a family of wealthy businessman, Saaya was not spoiled as many assumed her to be, if anything she was upbeat, caring but at times very protective to her loved ones. However she hardly shows her display of affection towards Tadase, much to his dismay. Like this he gets his 'tonic' refilled whenever he displeases her. But then again they wouldn't have been dating for 7 long years if they never harboured strong feelings for each other. Amu never admitted it to anyone but she was very jealous of their amazing relationship.

"What is it? I didn't hear you clearly, Tadase" Saaya turned his ears over which earned a yet another pained cry from Tadase. She was sitting on top of him and by the looks of Tadase, he was going through alarming pain. He was only a brink away from crying. Poor guy...

"I-I am s-sorry, S-Saaya! I'd t-tell you my p-plans next time, I promise!" Tadase croaked loudly, slammed his watery eyes shut and groaned in pain. Saaya, satisfied, unglued her eyes from his face and at once let go his burning ears. She warned him before she got up from his back. He howled in pain when she did so and rolled on his back.

Amu's gold eyes softened in sympathy, to think that Tadase had gone through such pain many times before - by his very girlfriend - Amu was beginning to feel profound respect towards him. 'Maybe he wasn't a complete jerk...' Amu thought when she saw him flashing a pained yet honest smile at Saaya when she helped him to sit on his bottom.

"What a weird couple..." Amu watched the two. Somehow it felt to her that Saaya was missing Tadase dearly which was why she hurt him. "How cute..."

"Amu! Utau's here to meet you" Amu heard her mother, Midori, yell from downstairs. Amu's eyes widened and she rushed downstairs holding the envelope in her hands. "Shit...coming!"

* * *

"Here" Amu said, handing Utau her letter. "You wanted it right? There you have it..." She sounded so blank that Utau had to study her face, careful for signs of anger.

Utau cocked a brow in surprise. She never expected Amu to make it so quickly, probably she had gotten too scared of her threat that she worked her ass off to get done with the letter. The amethyst eyes mellowed as the sky at sunset. Oh wasn't she touched by her devotion?

"You angry?" Utau chuckled to lighten the mood. Amu's gold eyes hardened at Utau, she looked like she was brink away from hitting Utau. "No, don't tell me, you obviously are. Don't worry Amu, everything will be fine..." Utau assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I was scared...I thought you would never talk to me...don't say things like such, U-Utau" Amu croaked, watery eyes met cool amethyst ones. Utau didn't say anything, instead, she pulled her weeping friend into her arms. "Without y-you...I don't know what would happen of m-me...p-please don't"

"Idiot, I'm your best friend...there's no way I'll give you up..." Utau comforted, her fingers making circles on Amu's back, not minding when Amu began to hit her weakly. Utau was feeling bad about making her closest friend cry, but at least she had her work done.

Utau gently pulled Amu away when she had ceased her crying. "Feeling better?" Amu nodded, pouting. She was disappointed that Utau pulled away so quickly, she wanted to hug her more... It wasn't everyday that Utau hugged or showed any affection for her. In fact Amu was sure that in few minutes Utau would be reverting back to her cold demeanor.

"You aren't going to read it?" Amu referred to her letter, Utau looked down at where Amu was pointing and shook her head. "I don't need to, you've done what you could...there's no point in correcting it"

Utau pointed her thumb at Amu's house, a crooked smile playing on her lips when she said, "Plus, kiddy prince is unlikely to leave you in peace..." Amu's eyes widened in realization and she nodded. She had almost forgotten about her cousin.

'I wonder if he is still alive...' Amu was led to muse in wonder. That reminds her-

"How did you know about Ta-?" Amu began but Utau cut her off before she could even complete her wordings.

"He called me this morning. He was excited about meeting you! He even invited me into scaring you off" Utau laughed at the memory. He and Utau are close friends, though at many times they are at each others throat over Amu. "What? I declined of course, don't give me that look." Utau said shortly after when irritated visage crossed Amu's eyes.

Or at least she tried to decline his tempting offer.

* * *

Yaya peered down at the screen of her mobile. A look of annoyance crossed her features when she reread the message that she had got from Utau.

'Today's a wonderful day, isn't it? How about you accompany Amu with her thing? Sounds great, yea? Talked to Amu yesterday, she's all ready! Best of luck!'

She and Amu were standing just outside a certain classroom. It was too early to be in school, yet here they were. Apparently Amu was too scared to leave the letter in the presence of many students so she decided to do while there is yet to be someone in school.

"Who does she think she is? Tsk...why did I even agree?" Yaya mumbled to herself, her mind drifted back to conversation she had with Utau. If she had cared so much about Amu then she should've been here instead of her. Yaya gripped tightly on the poor device.

It wasn't like Yaya had any choice, she figured she'd just do as ordered by Utau. Her flickered away to Amu who was looking more or less a nervous wreck. All she needed to do was enter the room but the girl remained glued on her ground. Yaya rubbed her forehead, as if to ease her frustrated mind, and opened the door for Amu.

"Don't be nervous, it isn't going to kill you. Just go in..." Yaya only didn't shout at Amu, her head was starting to hurt and she was tired as fuck. In her grumpy mood, she pushed Amu inside the class 3-2 wordlessly.

Amu lagged behind by the door while Yaya inspected the room in interest. The worried looking gold eyes darted here and there in the room, Amu was not sure about confessing her feelings anymore. A part of her was confident that she would get rejected while another of her was hopeful to get accepted by Ikuto.

"Amu, how long are you doing to stand there?! Come on, wouldn't want anyone to come and see us like this, would we?" Yaya cried impatiently as she pointed to her watch. It read: 6:23am. Amu gave her a long, hard stare but when Yaya continued to stand her ground, it appeared that she was left with no choice.

"Now what?" Amu sighed in defeat when she was within earshot to Yaya. The auburn haired girl pressed her lips tightly and inventoried the seat arrangements. For a moment she looked panicked and hesitant.

Then she pointed her finger across the room, though hesitancy evident in her actions. Amu cocked a brow in suspicion at her odd behavior. But her gold eyes tracked other girl's gaze anyway. Amu was at loss of words. She shouldn't be surprised, should she? She was though.

"You mean that's the one..?" Amu walked over to seat her friend was referring to. It was the second last desk on the back of the room that was placed beside the one next to window. Yaya nodded, her pigtails bouncing at her every step when she followed after Amu. Yaya was not sure in actuality. There was one time when she saw Ikuto sitting over there during recess. 'But what if it isn't his desk since it was only lunch period?' mused Yaya who eyed the desk critically. Her gaze flayed to Amu who stared at it with unreadable expression.

"Ah. I thought he was the type to sit by the window but over here...? I mean he may be a good student but he skip his classes often," Amu finally said with a chuckle. Her brows knitted in a frown as she continued to think over about her decisions. It wasn't like she didn't trust Yaya but she relied too much on her memory which has ended up many times as false. So Amu _only_ doubted her memory. "Are you really sure?" Amu narrowed her eyes to slits as she asked Yaya who flinched at her question. She was emphasizing the word 'really'.

"A-Are you doubting my a-abilities!?" Yaya gasped, looking too surprised and nervous that fuelled in Amu's suspicion.

"No offense but...I am" Amu countered, the silver of doubt gleaming brightly in her auric eyes.

"I-I am very sure, Amu! Believe it or not but this is his desk!" Yaya slammed her hands down on the table, her cheeks burning brightly when she finished. Amu didn't seem believe her words but chided.

"Fine, I'm leaving my fate in your hands..." Amu held the envelope in front of Yaya's face to give emphasis on her statement. Yaya watched Amu placing it under the desk fearlessly. Amu looked very calm at face...but. Yaya's gaze dipped down on her trembling hands, in fact she was panicking all over. At least she wasn't being a chicken...

"Just place it here, it's not like anyone is going to read it since he gets at least 20-30 love letters every week. Everyone's probably are used to this... I think," Yaya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. They had to get out of here before anyone see them. Yaya glanced at Amu who was staring fixedly at the table with confused look. She was probably again questioning her life choices...

"Idiot, we don't have time to rethink our actions!" Swiftly grabbing on her wrist, Yaya began to drag Amu away from there. Amu hesitated but obliged.

"F-Fine...but stop pulling me!" Amu complained but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She threw a last glance on the table, and for a moment her eyes fell on the desk that was placed beside the window. Uncertainty started to overwhelm her but she didn't act on her feelings and instead tried to match pace with Yaya.

They quickly scurried out of the room and ran down the hallway. The sound of footsteps bounced off the walls and filled the silence of the floor. Everything was going fine until they rounded off the corner.

"?!" They- or more like, Yaya ran into something and both got pushed back from the force. Amu - who was actually being dragged by Yaya - yanked her wrist out of her grip and stepped out of the way when Yaya almost bumped into her. She briefly noted Yaya sprawled on her ground, she had probably lost her footing and fell down instead. Meanwhile, feeling out of breath, Amu panted heavily and held on her knees for support. Her eyes were beginning to water as heat was getting her. Amu had very weak constitution, she was painfully aware of it.

Meanwhile, on her floor Yaya was rubbing her sore nose, whatever that bumped into her was hard as rock. 'I shouldn't have hurried...' Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, but she ignored the pain and made an effort to get up.

Amu, now feeling well, looked up at the people Yaya ran into. A look of annoyance crossed her eyes, both the people looked completely indifferent to their distress. Who do they think they are?!

"Hey, can't you help us a bit? You're the one who bumped into her!" Accused Amu, wearing a irritated visage. They looked like they were seniors, obviously enough because why else would they be up here? The two males regarded her carefully. One of them sported a surprised look on his - dare she say, Handsome - face. While other would have looked...very attractive if it wasn't was the glare that sent her chills. Offended much?

"Says the one who was running down the corridor..." The glaring boy pointed out, his cold -but smooth and husky- voice tickling her insides in most impossible way. Her cheeks burned, but her hands felt cold as ice. He was right, everyone knows that one should not be running when they are rounding the hallways. Amu, embarrassed, averted her eyes from him and distracted herself in helping Yaya to get up. "Y-You alright...?"

"W-Who are you talki- woah!" Yaya jolted upright when she saw the thing that she ran into. Not only that but Amu argued with them as well. Fuck. With the power that Yaya hadn't known she possessed, she got up from the floor. Amu blinked at her owlishly, obviously taken aback from her strange yet frantic behavior.

"F-F-F-Fujisaki s-senpai!" It was a downright shutter. While it amazed Amu, she was incredibly curious to know why Yaya was being like this. To her knowledge, her friend was quite independent in nature. Amu anchored her attention to her seniors. The one with the eyes that rivalled the beauty of emeralds sported a grin, more flirtatious than anything.

"I never knew we had such cute kouhais in our school, how come?" He said, his eyes studying Yaya in most uncomfortable way. She shivered - not very obviously but Amu noticed since she was standing rather close to her - under his gaze. Was that amusement that seemed to gleam in his gaze? "Say, Kouhai-chan, am I allowed to follow you around?" He added with a wink.

Amu watched in horror while Yaya uttered the words in shock, "W-What?"

"Oh...I just thought I should be able to follow my dreams" He emphasized, making it clear that he was flirting with her. Yaya flushed red when she realized his intentions and began to take steps away from him, inching closer to her companion.

"I-I...see" Yaya averted her amber eyes to elsewhere.

Amu's eyes hardened at his straightforwardness. Was he serious? Her brow furrowed as her mouth turned grim in displeasure. Whoever this guy was, he definitely wasn't the 'Fujisaki-senpai' who Yaya appeared to fear a minute ago. So...was this Fujisaki the other guy? Her gold eyes shifted to the cold-eyed male next to him.

He didn't say anything, if anything he looked so bored as though he was used to his friend(?)'s womanizing ways. His honeyed eyes looking dispassionate as bullets, flaunted off to look at anything but the drama ongoing before him. Amu couldn't say it out loud but he was flawlessly beautiful. She was rather tempted to run her fingers through his long, violaceous locks. As much as uninterested he looked, she thought, he was born to bring women down on their knees.

"How pretty..." She whispered, absentmindedly. Apparently both the boys and Yaya heard her saying that, because they turned to her sporting different looks. They varied from horror to downright amusement. It was obvious to everyone that she was referring to long haired male when she said that.

"A-Ah! I...I mean..." Amu faltered. She felt her insides curling uncomfortably when Fujisaki looked down at her, wearing a nebulous gaze. What was he thinking? She couldn't tell. What should she say? That she didn't stare, or say anything? It would be a complete lie, and lying was out of question when they knew the truth.

'Say something!' Amu wanted to shout at her senior whose blank look never faltered. His unreadable, though piercing, eyes were killing her, coupled with few unwanted thoughts that flew to her mind, such as, 'does he hate her now?' and others that seriously defined the word absurdity, because she had no reason to care of his opinion on her. It was probably the influence of his good looks on her.

"Oh, I know you. You are Hinamori Amu, right?" Now that, you call horror. Amu slowly - painfully - turned to brunette. She was dreading for this moment, the last thing she wanted was getting involved to someone like him. What would Ikuto think of her? Probably that she was acquainted with a playboy (or was he?) like him...that would further grow into suspicion.

"...uh...no?" Amu pushed her luck, sporting a look of feign innocence. Yaya paled considerably at the thought that they knew her. Wordlessly she pinched Amu's side to prevent her from bluffing anything else that would get them into trouble. "I-I mean, Yea..." Amu corrected, shortly after.

"A-Ah, we are sorry for running into you! We've already wasted so much of your time anyway...so we'll be on our way, right?" Yaya urged Amu to say the same. Amu tensed, everyone's attention was again on her. "Yes... We'll be off now..." She followed suit.

Yaya walked past the two boys, cautious and wary. But when Amu proceeded to follow after her friend, the brunette stopped her on her tracks.

"You sure you're still after Ikuto?" She didn't raise her head, but she could bet that he was amused. His tone gave away his feelings. "You were enjoying the show quite a lot, if you know what I mean..."

Amu flinched at the implied meaning of his words. Mortified, she felt her face burning, becoming hotter second by second, as if set on fire. He was referring to the way she was staring at Fujisaki...and probably that comment she made on him too.

"I am" Amu said smoothly, looking down to hide her red face from the world. "And I-I wasn't staring at Fujisaki-san because of anything that you think, really!" She added in her defense.

By this time, Yaya was out of the sight. Poor girl was now left alone with the company of her seniors, not that they made a good company. One of them was torturing her with silence... While other was...

"Is that so, and what is this 'anything' anyway?" Tormenting her. She winced at the question, why should she answer him anyway?! He was asking her the obvious, he wanted to see her in pain or what?! She lifted her gaze, and shot him a disgusted glance.

"Oh. Upset now? I'm really sorry..." The emerald eyed senior said, still wearing an innocent expression, but there was a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "But just so you know..."

"You are always welcome to my house... I promise to not bore you" He continued, not bothering to cover his true intentions. The sadistic gleam in his eyes, seemed to glow bright in anticipation. Amu froze, from what? she didn't know. Maybe from excitement, or perhaps she was too horrified to react. But she was sure of one thing, embarrassment never left her alone. A true companion indeed... Her body reacted to his comment almost instantaneously, heated up to an impossible degree, she wouldn't be surprised if she caught fire.

"Kūkai..." Nagihiko who had been silent during the exchange, interjected. Amu jumped at the sound of his voice, for some reason she had been wanting to hear to his voice over and over. It was acting like a drug on her, addictive but prohibited.

"Stop messing around...you have morning practice in minutes if you don't know" was that boredom in his tone? He pointed to his watch, it read: 6:48am. Amu eyed him demurely one last time, this time she made sure that she was secretive. She briefly wondered why she was finding him attractive... Kukai's eyes widened in realization, and she was again only air to them.

"Shoot! Nagihiko, you're right!" Kukai ran past Amu, but not before winking at her. He scurried down the corridor, yelling something that suspiciously sounded like, 'Nagihiko, don't flirt around! I'm going ahead to class...'

Amu glanced up at her other senior, Nagihiko Fujisaki. While she found him quite attractive, she had no intentions of getting to know him. He scared her, his eyes...

"I'm not like you, idiot" He hissed, icily. Even though the words were directed at Kukai, she couldn't help but wince in his place. It was only a harmless statement, simple and short, but somehow when he said it, it sounded more harsher than anything. Nagihiko didn't even spare her a glance, or simply acted as if she didn't exist, when he walked past her. When he did, their shoulders brushed each other, but Amu didn't know whether he did intentionally or just a coincidence. But anyhow her stomach flipped at their simple physical contact...

She stood there, watching his back until distance obscured.

"...now what?" She asked no one in particular. Then she was reminded of the letter, feeling of nervousness tingled the insides of her body. The thought of Nagihiko and Kukai long forgotten by the time she reached her class, leaving her thinking of a certain amethyst-eyed boy in particular.

* * *

"..." When Nagihiko entered his classroom, 3-2, he was greeted with the sight of his best friend, grinning cheekily at him for reasons he was yet to know. He blankly looked at Kukai, who was sitting on top of his desk, beckoning him to come closer in rather lewd manner. 'Okay, this is a whole new level of weirdness... What exactly is going on his mind?'

'Something is definitely off about him...' Nagihiko narrowed his eyes at the grinning brunette. He shot Kukai a warning look NOT because his friend was acting weird BUT because he was sitting on his property. 'Did he hit his head on his way to class...?'

Nagihiko eyed the boy suspiciously, not sure if he wanted to get any closer to the boy than he already was. He was only standing by the door too, it was as if his legs glued to the floor the moment his eyes fell on the boy.

"Nagihiko, what are yo- Hey!?" Kukai all but whined when Nagihiko shot him a look of disgust. Realization hit him hard, like a tub on his head. He never thought he'd live to see a day when his best friend, Nagihiko, would question his sexuality. Did he (Nagihiko) really thought he (Kukai), of all people, would invite him (Nagihiko) over?!

"I'm sorry! Fine, it is just that I wanted to show you something!" He surrendered, but his grin widened and excited gleam in his emerald eyes seemingly brightened. Nagihiko, however, made no move to approach the flaunting boy, choosing to take his sweet old time to study the boy instead.

Kukai quickly scrambled off the desk when he saw Nagihiko glaring at him, his desk and back at him. "Fine, I'm getting off, I'm getting off!...quit doing that, grumpy boy..."

Finally, seeing that coasts were clear, Nagihiko casually made his way across the room. When he was only away from Kukai by an arm's length, he leveled a glowering look. Kukai sported a unimpressed look as he waited for Nagihiko to cool his head from unwanted thoughts.

"I thought you said you wanted to show me something" Nagihiko took his seat, a small - almost playful - smirk gracing his features. Kukai's lips dipped a little, he wasn't amused about anything. Nagihiko Fujisaki, his best friend, was freaking amused when he is in distress?! So much for being best friend...

But he had one advantage, he knew about every little secret of Nagihiko...and if he wouldn't use it against him.

"What you are so amused about? I'm not the one who gets love letters from males..." Kukai taunted, a smug look gracing his handsome features. Nagihiko tensed, no traces of a smirk on his face. Gone was his amusement, replaced with a irritated snarl.

"What are you trying to imply, Souma?" He all but gritted his teeth. Silver of deviltry flickered in his irritated, honeyed eyes. Kukai wanted to laugh at his distress. How easy it is to rile him up...and fun too. In the past, Nagihiko used to get love letters from males who'd tend to mistake him for a girl. The experience never failed to mortify him even now, and it has been 4 years since he last get a love letter too.

"You know exactly what I mean, Fujisaki" Kukai followed his suit, a challenging glint present in his eyes. If Nagihiko liked calling last names so much then he didn't mind going for 'last-name' basis either.

"I never knew you were so masochistic, you should've said so earlier..." Nagihiko chuckled in a way that sent chills down his spine. Suddenly Kukai didn't look so smug anymore, Nagihiko now had upper hand. When sadistic gleam in his almost-gold eyes shone profusely, Kukai gulped in fear.

He looked like real cobra...as his title says. Nagihiko was infamous around the school, 'fondly' titled as "The Snake" for his rather spine-chilling and cold charisma, never mind his undeniable good looks. He'd have been extremely popular with female population if it wasn't for his personality that repels off everyone almost instantly once they come under his contact. It was already a miracle that Nagihiko kept himself in check without glaring at those juniors... They had been extremely lucky, especially that Hinamori who even had nerve to check him out.

Did he mentioned that Nagihiko is also the son of the principal?

That reminds him...

"Wait-" Kukai called off the fight, right on the moment when Nagihiko raised his fist to hit him. A look of annoyance crossed his eyes, and he leaned away from the relieved looking brunette.

"I just remembered" Kukai picked out a envelope from under Nagihiko's desk, he smiled at the sight of it. "...and here" He grinned as he handed Nagihiko what suspiciously looked like a letter.

The long haired male cocked a brow at him. Kukai grimaced and added, "I found it here...it is a love letter" He was still thinking that? Kukai wanted to kill Nagihiko for even bearing such disgusting thought, but he knew that even if he were to call a fight, Nagihiko would be most likely to win the brawl.

"A love...letter?" Nagihiko spelled out, a look of indifference crossed his features. Kukai sighed in disappointment, why would someone write a love letter to a emotionless freak like him? They are either too desperate to date him, or are living under rock.

"Why are you giving me this? Just throw it away" Kukai winced at his cruel words. Poor girl got rejected before he even got her name... Nagihiko crushed the letter and carelessly threw it over his shoulder.

"You've also got a practice to do..." Nagihiko reminded. Kukai raised his gaze from the wrinkled envelope, and nodded absentmindedly. He was wanting to know who write him this letter...but Nagihiko was as dispassionate as rock.

"Damn...I wanted read that letter" Muttering, Kukai left the room with his practise uniform at hand. Nagihiko was sure that he sounded disheartened.

The silence prevailed thereafter. Nagihiko was again on his own, having his own sweet time by enjoying the sound of silence. When his ears became more accustomed to the lack of sound he thought he could hear the the sound of breeze, coupled with ruffling of leaves blowing away in the air, but other than that only his rhythmic breathing brokered the air.

Nagihiko loved nothing more than silence, that feeling when it caresses his skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing his impure soul. In minutes he'd been swarmed around by people who'd chitchat endlessly and meaninglessly, and that would be the end of his peace and serenity.

'Damn...I wanted to read that letter' Kukai's disappointed sounding voice floated back to his mind. He didn't actually care about Kukai or anything. It was just that...what was it, yes that nagging feeling where you regret what you did. He had looked so excited, literally like a child. Nagihiko thought it was pathetic, why would anyone be excited over something as mundane as a letter? There are much more interesting things to do in the world. Such as, that satisfaction when you make others submit to you, by breaking them completely - emotionally and psychologically - because in this dull world, nothing is more interesting than seeing even the bravest at their lowest, doing things that are deemed pathetic and most of all, bringing out their true selves. A cruel, dark look glowed in his amber eyes when a thought crossed his mind. Now that, he calls an adrenaline rush, that shiver he felt just now, he had always known that he was most excited to see the ruin of people who brought him to this world...

'Just why was he wasting his precious time?'

He glanced over his shoulder, still and untouched, it was there. The thing that was ruining the peace of his mind. Dissatisfaction plowed his brow when he got up, almost flipping his chair over.

"Tch...the hell's this fool..." Nagihiko picked the crumpled letter, ready to tear it into pieces when...something stopped him. Sighing in exasperation, he teared the envelope open and quickly flipped the page to read whatever shit it had.

"I'm only doing this as a formality... Nothing less and certainly nothing more..." He said, more to himself than anyone else. His gaze lingered over the script lines. More he read, more disturbed he began to feel.

"W...What is this?" The color had already been drained from his face by the time he read the last part. Is this even a love letter? He couldn't help but think over.

'Dear love,

I've been watching you for a while, my darling. I know we could be happy together, if only you'd hear me out and listen to my wishes...or at least notice me that I'm here.

Though I've only been watching you from a distance, I don't even know of your favorites, whether you love day or night, if you prefer red or blue, just anything. But I know that I love you and I could very possibly need you, that is, until they got in the way.

Those pests, the people I despise with all my heart, those whores who are always buzzing around you like mosquitoes on hot night. I hate when my sight of you gets blocked by them, or when you leave out of my sight.

Don't worry; I'll make sure to take very good care of you. I'll feed you every day and give you plenty to drink. Treat you with care as mother does to child. No matter what you say, what venom you spit, what hateful words you have for me...just know that I will always love you.

Eventually, I know that you'll not resist me or my love. When that happens you'll understand the depth of my love. You'll respond to my kisses and affection with equal love, that is what I hope.

I'm being quite literal when I say I'll take your heart, as you've stolen mine. Just only give me a chance...would you not?

Please darling...just let me see you smile. Is this love? I do think so, but my friends insists I'm infatuated, but let it be anything, because my attraction for you is no joke.

With love,

Amu Hinamori'

"Amu? Hinamori Amu?" He cocked a brow in surprise. Why should she send him a letter? She seemed to hardly know of his existence. In fact, it even appeared to him that it was her first time to see him. The way she eyed him, he had noticed, it was more out of curiosity than attraction. His mind drifted off to the conversation they (or She and Kukai) had earlier. Nagihiko didn't know what he should be feeling about the letter, it sounded like anything but a _love lette_ r. Was she threatening him with this letter? He reread the letter, ignoring the feeling of dread washing over him.

"Pests, she say?" Nagihiko mused, his eyes calculative an hard. Buzzing like mosquitoes? Perhaps she's referring to fan girls. His gaze landed on the part where she calls these pests 'whores'.

"But she had made it clear that she liked Tsukiyomi..." Nagihiko murmured to himself, now more bored than anything. She probably misplaced it, Nagihiko's gaze flickered to the vacant desk beside him. Sighing, he folded the letter back into the envelope. He was more than ready to place the letter under Ikuto's desk, but he wouldn't. He needed to see the worth of this information, but what are the odds that this letter would make a good ploy for him- Oh. that's it. Nagihiko's eyes widened when a idea hit him. His lips curved up from edges, sporting a cold smile.

Maybe he could make use of that girl instead. He figured that she wouldn't be completely useless to him. Anyhow, at least that girl, Amu, would be able to determine her self worth in this world too, that would be perfect, she better be grateful to him.

"Now, the question remains - how she will be any of my use?" As if on cue, his mobile vibrated against his pants, signalling that someone left him a message. When he read the message, a chuckle left his throat, sounding throaty but smooth and deep, and he pressed the edge of the letter against his lips, kissing it softly.

The dark mystery of his eyes was all but seen by a soul.

* * *

 **A/n:** I hope you like this chapter, I really think it turned out better than the older one, but I don't know about readers opinion. Please leave a review/comment so that I know if there's any progress in my writing.

Did you like Nagihiko's character? Was he dark? Perhaps quite mysterious? Tell me your opinion of him in comments, I'm dying to know. I'm actually down in chickenpox but yet I'm writing, trying hard to impress my readers, so the least you can do is leave a review. The most you can do is leaving me a PM, hehe.

Thank you for support! I would update next chapter's rewritten version once I'm done with updating my other story. It would be done soon so don't fret!

 **Review | Favorite | Follow**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Offers

**Chapter: 3**

 **Unexpected Offers**

* * *

"There you are..." Utau said when she entered the rooftop and closed the door behind her. A bored look was gracing her beautiful features, that was until she took in the state in which her friend was. "Amu?"

Utau cocked a surprised brow when she sensed a thick depressing vibe coming from the pink haired girl. 'How depressing...' She mused with a disturbed look on her face. She had a sudden desire to walk away and never look back.

Amu was slumped against the wall in a manner that probed the question whether or not she was dead. Utau wouldn't be surprised if she was, considering the air was so thick and suffocating.

But she knew what led her friend to this condition.

"Again with the same thing? Really Amu...it is pathetic," Utau put up an uncaring look on her face to mask her discomfort. She slowly walked over to sit beside Amu whose state of presence worsened. When her gaze cruised her figure, she noticed that Amu was looking as though the soul was being sucked out of her body. Impatience flared in Utau's eyes when Amu continued to give her silent treatment.

Utau clicked her tongue in slight irritation. It has actually been few days since Amu gave up the letter, but there was still no any response from her crush. Ikuto, he's ignoring her existence like he has never before. Or...so she thinks.

She was about to say something when Amu shifted, her actions slow and wobbly. Her tired looking gold eyes looking ahead in daze. "Maybe I made a mistake, I shouldn't have decided to confess in the first place. That letter was nothing short of a disaster anyway,"

Oh. She's realizing that now. Yes, the love letter was nothing less than a warning message. Utau resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Amu. She should have figured that already by now. But maybe Utau, too, was at blame, she could have at least warned the pink haired girl beforehand.

"Idiot, you have so much to worry than this..." Utau sighed, her eyes tracked the other girl's gaze when she said it. "Even if you made a mistake, it is not going to change anything now. Just get over with it, and find yourself a better boyfriend." It doesn't take a genius to realize that Utau was referring it against Ikuto, and Amu was no fool.

"If you're here to make me feel worse, then congratulations, but can you please leave." Sarcasm was as clear as day in Amu's tone. Utau wanted to laugh at her distress, it was quite amusing sight to see Amu in such condition. Normally upbeat, persistent as fuck, ditzy Amu was mourning over the loss that was yet to happen. Her thoughts slivered when Amu added bitterly. "You think this is all a comedy show. funny eh? I'm happy that I entertain you."

Amu's lips dipped down in distain when she felt Utau sniffling her laughter. Last day, it was her cousin, Tadase, who had busied himself in picking on her, now it was her best friend. Who wouldn't die to live her life?

Amu glanced at her from the corner of her eye to ask, "Have you seen Ikuto on your way up here?" She was almost positive that Ikuto has already rejected her, she was not someone special to him after all. Amu wouldn't want to run into him on her way to class, it would be very embarrassing. So far she never crossed paths with him, she hoped that she could avoid him for another few days. Just until he forgets everything about the letter, and possibly the existence of that dreaded writer. She massaged her forehead to calm her nerves, she couldn't help but feel her head hurt every time she thinks about Ikuto.

"Sadly enough, yes," Utau began. "However it didn't seem like to me that he has read your letter yet."

Amu dropped her gaze to the floor in disappointment. 'Not read just yet?' She wanted to laugh at the thought. She wouldn't be surprised in the least to hear that he has already disposed the letter. Her gut feeling was never always wrong.

"I don't think he'll ever be reading it... Maybe he disposed the letter..." Amu inched closer to Utau. "Am I that horrible?"

"You're thinking too much, Amu. For all you know, he didn't notice the letter, since you placed the letter right under the desk right?...everyone knows what he's like, never staying in class to check out his surroundings." Utau reasoned. Her gaze softening when she felt Amu leaning against her.

"Actually..." Amu echoed. "I placed the letter to his full view, just over the desk...I think."

"Do you think someone else took it?" Her voice was begging to get a affirmative response. If it had been stolen by another person then she still have a chance. He doesn't know of her confession, it should be fine to confess again.

"...not really. Nobody bothers about the letters Ikuto get anymore. They are pretty much used to it, I guess. He's got quite a fanclub after all." Utau explained. She noticed how gold eyes drooped in disappointment at her response. What did Amu expect? His friends took it, and didn't show it to Ikuto? That she still have a chance? Nonsense.

"...you know what is best to do at such a situation? Just be yourself. Be that old you, that annoying one. Show your dearest that you can definitely live happily without him in your life..." Amu furrowed her brows in confusion. How was that going to help her? It would only give him an impression that she wasn't serious about him.

"But Ikuto isn't someone who believes in love. His relationships are never long lasting, he just wants to have fun." Utau wanted to say, perfectly telling whatever that was going in the mind of pinkette. It was easy to tell what Amu thinks at which sort of situation. Love was blind, that's why Utau never wanted Amu to get together with Ikuto. When situation calls it could even paralyze you...

"Ignore him? I would have done it long ago if it was that easy...it isn't, Utau." Amu muttered, softly. She then got on her feet, and stood by the fencing. Her gaze travelled across the playground, watching people enjoying themselves, when something caught her eye.

"Yes, but maybe this time it would be different. It is for your own good," Utau reasoned, looking up to the sky. "Isn't it?"

A soft 'hmm' was all that Amu spared to Utau. The blonde only shook her head lightly, a small, knowing smile gracing her lips when she distracted herself by fiddling the soft strands of her long hair.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Utau was relieved to see that Amu was now more cheerful, and less gloomy. Oh, the healthy color had returned to her skin too. Utau had no intentions of ruining the romantic love life of Amu, no, it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto that she wanted her to avoid. She has talked to Amu about the matter many times before, for a entire year to be exact, but she never made it.

But Utau never gave up entirely either.

"Say Utau," Amu called out, hesitantly. Amethyst eyes blinked questioningly when Amu turned to Utau, pointing her finger down towards something.

"This guy...I met him the other day, and he was with this other guy, Nagihiko Fujisaki? Is there something I'm missing here?" Amu licked her dry lips, nervously, when she uttered the name. That unsettling feeling on her gut, if that wasn't a call of warning, then the way Utau stiffened at the mere mention of family name definitely was.

* * *

Meanwhile on other side of the building, the said person walked down the empty hallway. The sound of the footsteps bounced off the walls, echoing throughout.

To say that the infamous 'Snake' didn't look very happy was only an understatement. He looked as though he was ready to murder someone. You know that vibe, don't you? His honeyed eyes looked as hard as nails. The irritated visage in his eyes never wavered, just darkened as he started reaching closer to his destination. His shoulders stiff in tension and as far as his looks is concerned, in anger. His good looks, combined with the expression he was sporting, only gave him an appearance of true devil, provided devils are considered attractive. Else, he is Arch-Fallen-Angel. Definitely.

'Young master, I've got you a letter from Ma'am. They will be arriving here in a month, and...Sir will too,'

Nagihiko clicked his tongue loudly when he recalled his conversation with maid earlier that morning. Poor women, if she wasn't terrified when usually calm young master of hers shouted bloody murder at her. He nearly strangled her to death, in his angry mind. If there was a thing capable to put him as off as an disaster could, it was anything that has to do with his old man of a father. His grip on the crushed letter at hand tightened, knuckles white, telling only anger, not peace.

"That wrenched women..." Who does she think she is? He was close to pass his limits.

Nagihiko swore under his breath when he reached where he wanted (though it was also the last place he'd rather be on any other — normal — day). Facing the door that had a plate reading 'Principal Office', he glared murderously at the door, or at whoever on other side of the door.

Never in his right mind will he come to this dreaded place, however he wanted answers, and this was the only option left to him.

To get answers from the source of the problems, his mother.

It was as if the person inside the room had sensed his presence, because, a feminine voice echoed.

"Stop staring at door, and get in,"

Nagihiko only rolled his eyes at the commanding tone in the voice, but did as he was told. After all why else he'd come here, of all places, without a good reason anyway? He didn't bother to mask his — raging — displeasure when he faced the principal. His angry glare sliced into ones that resembled his own.

"It is refreshing to know that you haven't lost all your manners, Nagihiko," A women who looked to be in her 30s, said in monotone. She briefly met his eyes before she turned to the window. Her hair held up in a traditional bun, was hazel brown which shone purple in color when sunlight reflected on them. She was dressed in nothing like a typical headmistress would. She was covered from neck to toe, by a floral patterned kimono. She would have given the impression of kind and caring women if it wasn't for the stoic, cold look on her flawless face. "I thought you'd never come."

"You know it very well that I'd come, you bitch. After all that ugly trick you pulled to lure me here, and just what's the meaning of this?" Nagihiko spat venomously, throwing the paper ball, which was once as flat as a letter, at her, in hopes that it hit her eyes, hard. Her eyes...they remind her not only of himself, but her as well.

If only he could to destroy everything that reminds him of her...

"There, now, you are losing your footing, Nagihiko. I'm sure you know that better than anyone, don't you, Nadeshiko?" Silence.

* * *

It was as though the thunder struck her, in all its golden glory.

"What do you mean 'he is principal's son'?!" Amu exclaimed in shock. To her luck she didn't made mess of her first impression on him. Her ogling him doesn't count. She knew that he knew that he was goddamn attractive. Plus, it wasn't entirely because of his looks, but she had never seen him around the campus before.

When Amu explained the events happened with her on that day when she and Yaya went out of their ways to place something as simple as a love letter on Ikuto's desk, Utau was surprised. She hadn't expected them to encounter the school's one of the most popular (was that the right word? Even Utau was confused) people. But their reputation was something else entirely, and it is nowhere near good...for most part.

"I mean exactly what I said," Utau shrugged. Her eyes lingered over her finger nails when she continued, "He is also very popular around the school, and obviously enough...among ladies. Yes, even older ones...and younger, just the same. I don't why he wouldn't be, after all he's quite a catch. Oh, and from what you said, he's exactly like his alias, The Snake. Most people fear him like death."

Amu couldn't completely deny what the blonde haired girl confessed, even she was awestruck by Nagihiko's gorgeous looks. She was also caught ogling him, though it was unintentional on her part. He was just begging to get noticed, it was definitely not her problem if he was good looking. If it wasn't for that interruption, she would have completely forgotten about Ikuto, the person who has remained a object of Amu's affection for years. His friend, Kukai Souma, wasn't half bad, while gifted with good looks, was too proactive for her liking.

The Snake, his alias, seemed to suit him just right. She almost melted upon hearing his voice — smooth, deep but also very smoky — it was very unfair. His personality, on another hand, was completely unpleasant. He was full of himself, like a snake, and had a ego of a hawk. It was no surprise that Yaya seemed to be scared of him, because even she was.

That reminds her...

"You seem to know lot about him, I never see you taking so much notice of guys..." Amu tried her best to not smile smugly at Utau. "Do you, by any chance, have crush on him?" Amu knew it was a futile attempt of her to fluster Utau, but she couldn't resist to see her friend, even if only slightly, embarrassed.

Her hopes dashed to ground when Utau stared at her, for a good minute, with an unimpressed look. The unspoken 'really?' thickly hung in the air.

"Not really. Nagihiko's rumored delinquent, and a member in some Mafia group...I think. Who in their right mind would mess with someone like him? Looks aside, he's bad company." Utau pressed her lips in concentration and met eyes with Amu. "If Ikuto is bad, Nagihiko Fujisaki is worse."

Amu gaped at Utau's uncaring look. She never knew there were more people who Utau thought were off limits to her, all this time Amu believed Utau had something against Ikuto, in personal terms. Amu thought the blonde only held grudge at Ikuto, but it seemed that Amu didn't know her friend as well as she thought she did. Her whole life has been a big, fat lie?

But wait...did she just say MAFIA?!

"W-Wait, y-you said m-mafia?! How is that possible? If he was, there's no way he'd be still around in school?" Amu doubted. It was hard to take in the information that she had indulged in a conversation with someone who belonged to a psychotic mob. He was rather antisocial, so they didn't speak much, if at all. But if action really speak louder than words, then maybe they had more conversation than she was letting on.

"It isn't that impossible, really. He is headmistress's son, remember, he obviously has an upper hand than most of us," Utau pointed out.

"Oh my gosh...that's terrible. What about the other guy? What he's like?" Sure, Amu wasn't very keen on befriending hyperactive, flirtatious, and rather cute brunette, but he didn't look close to clueless type.

"Oh, you mean Kukai Souma? The one who always and only hangs around with Nagihiko?" Utau scoffed as though it was a absurd question. "What else can you expect from a loser like him? He's got the same, no-good reputation, that idiot."

It was hurting. The way Utau put it, and made fun of the boy sounded hurtful even to her. Shouldn't he be just as popular and liked by others, as Nagihiko? He wasn't rude or unlikeable, just bit too bold. Why is their history so confusing?

"You hate him that much?" Amu hesitated. She didn't want to sound like she was defending the flirtatious brunet, but maybe, just maybe only Utau avoid him, and not everyone.

"No, I don't hate him. What I said are only facts that everyone knows very well in the school...only not you, because unlike you, everyone has got a life...they just don't live in a world where there's only one guy around." Utau deadpanned, her serious tone now more playful but cruel to ears. Amu thought her ears were going to bleed if Utau continued to toy with her feelings, with just words.

"You love nothing more than to insult me, don't you?" Amu narrowed her eyes in accusing manner. Utau's lips quirked up and the look she passed the pink haired girl was enough to convey her feelings.

'Any doubt?'

Sometimes Amu hates Utau more than anything in the world.

* * *

CRASH!

It happened at such a past pace that it took her few moments to realize the source of the sudden bang. The women, Yuki Fujisaki, barely flinched away when a pair of hands got an hold of the corners of her kimono, and roughly bent her over the desk. Hovering only inches away from her surprised looking face was her own son, Nagihiko, looking nothing like himself.

Just when did he moved so close–? The thought rang violently her mind.

Fear crawled to her throat; the pressure on her throat was unmistakable, it cut her thoughts short. He was strangling her, slowly but surely. Once she recovered her shock, she began to hit him, clawed at his hands, but to her horror, he didn't even bulge from his place. She froze when she met his eyes. Hollows of madness was all she saw in them.

Nagihiko has already been unpredictable so Yuki had seen something like this coming but the look...the look he was sporting now was of pure red. Yuki had always prided herself for being that special someone who's capable of taming her untameable son. It has always brought her a sense of relief that she was close to her son, even if it was not in healthy way. But...now it terrified her more than anything.

He resembled so much like him.

"N-Nagi...h-hiko...let...go...right...now..!" Her heavy breaths, and that croaky spice of her voice brought him more pleasure that he thought he would get. He studied his poor excuse of mother with a predator's unwavering attention. She was struggling to keep her pain and fear in check. But he was having none of that, he wanted everything of her and he will be getting what he want. The dark mystery of his eyes darkened, there was sudden drop of tension in the air, he felt goosebumps on his arms. It filled him with sense of excitement. His eyes widened, almost chaotic – like his mind when he realized it. This thrill was addicting and smelled very forbidden, but he wanted more.

He gripped tighter on her throat, she wailed, and joy tugged at the corners of his lips as though invisible devil and angel were playing tug-of-war to gain dominance.

"Oh, Mother, what did you say? I didn't hear you. Say it again, can you?" Chuckling heartily, he held her gaze in a lock. When she promptly opened her mouth to speak, Yuki suffered suffocation. To this, he scrunched his expression. "Sorry? What was that, Mother? Oh, you can't speak? Such a pity...I loved your voice."

Her attempts to push him away began to weaken. Fingers loosened their grip on his now-wrinkled shirt as they slid down his side. Smile dropping off his face, dissatisfaction plowed his brow.

Was she dying?

He didn't want that, not yet, not when he hadn't got his answers he wanted. His steely eyes watched her lowering her eyelids, slowly, tears staining the sides of her face.

"Such a waste," He, at once, let go of the blue looking women, not caring when she dropped to the floor in a ugly, heaving mess. She looked pathetic, not looking anymore like the beautiful and elegant women he saw earlier.

Yuki Fujisaki heaved loudly, hungrily gulping away the mouthfuls of air. Nagihiko maintained his silence, and with a grace of snake that just digested a favorite prey, strolled across the room and created a distance, much to the relief of Yuki, her eyes red and watery but clearance of alertness and terror evident in them.

"Ha...ha...ha...you...are...a m-monster...Nagihiko," She yowled, her voice, throaty and deep, sounded foreign to her own years. Through her bangs, she glared heatedly at him, that goes either unnoticed by him or he merely didn't care of her.

"The letter. Why are they coming? I thought I made it clear to you that it is over between us, she's a pest and I can't tolerate any more of them. Period." He empathized, their eyes met but he broke it off with a flick of his loosely braided hair over his shoulders. A weak grunt was heard, then she pushed herself up on feet, and he noticed her eyes looking like hell– bloodshot and purple bags under the eyes. Painful as they appeared, she still managed to pin him a piercing stare. He simply couldn't care less. He knew that she knew he easily has an upper hand over her.

When he remained unaffected to her angry eye, she had no choice but to relent. However she was quite sure that the answer will only make him angrier, and rightfully so she hesitated. After experiencing such near death experience in the hands of her own son, she was at loss whether to tell him the truth or to remain unresponsive. He'll be losing his cool either way. Yuki sighed, hopelessly.

"...it doesn't matter what you said before. What's decided is decided." She didn't met his eyes when he arched a brow to explain her words. There was no way out, she decided.

"Your...uh...your father, he has decided to get you married to Ma—"

"GODDAMN IT!"

She jumped, startled, when he slammed his hands on the wall, knocking off the photo frame which crashed to the floor, breaking into pieces. She expected a reaction like this, but it still sent her jolts of fear.

"N-Nagihi–" Her weak attempt to tone down his anger, only ended up fuelling it further. He looked dead in her eye, the shadow that passed his silent, Amber eyes terrified her. He silenced her as well. How convenient.

"Where is that man? Now. Tell me!" He has not yet lost his cool, since he hadn't began strangling her, again, which was a good sign. She quickly regained her composure.

"It is no use, Nagihiko. He is positive on his decision, and you know you have got no choice but to abide his orders. Where he is now, I am not sure, but as mentioned in the letter, he'll be here in a month." She nodded at him. If there was something she was absolutely sure of, it was that Nagihiko will never deny their demands. It wasn't because they were to his interests, but because he couldn't. Especially not of the person he hates the most.

She brought her hands close to her mouth.

"That man is not my goddamn father!" He seemed to be suppressing his emotions, yet he managed to express himself– loud and clear. It was of no use. He was never going to stop with his proclamation.

"You are his son, whether you like it or not. And you are engaged, just keep that in mind. Neither your father, nor I want any excuses. Am I clear to you?" She echoed, her tone making it clear that she wanted no arguments. The lavender haired male only clenched his fists, his stone-cold eyes piercing through nothing in particular.

He didn't reply to her question.

"Get out. Now."

His face hardened in concentration, mixed with frustration, when he looked up at his mother (who turned to the window) one last time, when he did as told and left the room without a word.

A smile tugged at her lips when the sound of door shutting close reaches her ears. It was empty of emotions.

"...can't we go back to the way we were, Nagihiko?"

* * *

"There you two are...and I was looking all around for you," Yaya complained when she stepped into the open space, and skipped off to stand by the railings, beside Amu.

Amu and Utau shared a meaningful look.

"You should have at least informed me that you would be coming to school earlier today. How mean, leaving your friend behind just like that!" Yaya added, pouting at Utau who was on other side of Amu. Wind ruffled their hair playfully, annoying Amu who had her hair down. In her irritated mood, she decided to answer on Utah's behalf.

"Don't give us that look when you were the one to reject our offer. Remember we came over to pick you up, and what you said. Freaking 'Get out' of all things!" Amu glowered at the Auburn haired girl. A look of realization crossed on the latter's face, that she began chuckling nervously.

"O-Oh yea, I did said that, didn't I? I...I'm sorry, but you know how bad I get when woken up prior to my schedule..." Yaya added to her defence shortly after her apology. Utau only rolled her eyes whereas Amu nodded to Yaya, hesitancy and slight anger clear on her eyes.

"Don't expect us to drop by your house anymore, Yaya. You are free to take rest as long as you want." Utau told off in solemn tone. Amu agreed shortly after at Yaya. Brown eyes bulging in alarm, Yaya began to protest. What were they saying?! They can't be serious.

"Wait– no! I said I'm sorry didn't I? Come on, that's not fair!" Yaya whined, holding onto Amu's shoulder and hand in an attempt to change her mind. "You can't be serious! Please Amu...!"

Amu only giggled, half awkwardly and half amused, at Yaya's frantic attempts. Utau only arched a brow in amusement, smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Hey–! This is not funny, guys!" Yaya groaned when she realized why they were laughing. A flush, in reddish hue, crept up her face when Amu further patted her head in joking manner.

"Aww...it's okay baby, nobody is going to leave you behind...don't cry," Amu grinned when Yaya's face turned red, now in annoyance, and she slapped her hand off her head.

"Stop it. I'm not crying...nor am I baby!" Contrary to how Yaya always behaved, and liked being in centre of attention at most times, she hated being treated like a baby, not like this at least. She, too, had her limitations.

 ***Brrinngg***

All three of them blinked in unison, and shared looks.

"Well, you guys may go...I'll be around...in few minutes." Utau shrugged, and walked over to the rest her back against the wall. Yaya and Amu, who had stopped teasing the former, shared knowing looks. A small smile tugging at their lips, their eyes glimmering at their friend's usual behavior.

"Oh yea? You mean, after few periods. Sure." Yaya sighed, knowing that she was not going to start attending classes anytime soon. It has always been like this, first and second period are always skipped by the blonde haired beauty, but for some reason she always topped the subjects. Maths and English.

"Again? That's so like you, oh! And that reminds me, Ikuto too skips the very same classes everyday. It is as if both of you hate the subjects, perhaps you guys are sibli– o-oh..." Amu joked heartily but when her eyes flickered to Utau, she saw her amethysts raked in destain, and something else, for a brief moment before it was gone.

"Get out." Her eyes, hard as nails, bored into hers, intent and unwavering. She was not kidding.

"I...I'll see you later then...?" Amu croaked, feeling her skin crawl uncomfortably under her deadly gaze. Yaya noticed the sudden drop of tension in the air and quickly began to drag the fidgeting pink haired girl with her.

"W-Wouldn't want to get late now, do we? Let's go, Amu!" Yaya covered. Before she went out of the door, she made sure that the door is closed. It would be a pain if some teacher were to discover that their friend was bunking the classes. Utau usually have it handled, but she didn't look like she was in good mood. God knows what will happen if a teacher, unlucky enough to cross paths with Utau, get into an meaningless argument with the fuming blonde.

"W-Was it something I said?" Amu wondered, her expression clouded in worry. She only said that because it felt right. As far as she could recall, there was nothing wrong with what she said. Ikuto and Utau, both are known to bunk certain classes like Maths and English, but yet always excelled in them. They both, most likely, hate the subject. What's so wrong about it?

As they descended downstairs, Amu looked back at the closed door, mind clouded with thoughts full of a certain blonde head.

* * *

"How unpleasant. She just tells us to get out, and when I had done the same, she was reacting like I had done a crime..." Yaya grumbled under her breath, ticked off at Utau. Amu only briefly looked at Yaya when she grumbled away to herself, however her mind was elsewhere.

It shouldn't effect her too much, how Utau reacted to her words was last thing that should effect her. But the way she looked at her, alarmed and...was that fear? She don't know for sure, it tugged her heart in ways that it shouldn't. It was hurting, the very possibility of Utau being Ikuto's something, it was very painful. She don't know why it effected her so much. Her heartbeat, she could hear it beating, loud and clear, erratically, in her ears. It was deafening.

"..ou even listening?" Yaya's voice reached her ears, breaking the deafening music of her heart, and a sense of relief washed her over like flood. It was the best feeling at the moment.

"W-What...? Oh yes, I am. It was really horrible of Utau, right." Amu played along, she had a faint idea of what Yaya could have been taking about. Yaya either complaints, or talks about cute stuff. It could only be former, seeing the current affairs.

Yaya pinned her with a disbelieving stare, to which Amu only reacted with a soft smile. With a shrug, Amu began to walk ahead of Yaya, who, again, began to complain that she was leaving her behind.

But when they were about to turn around the corner...

* * *

He breathed out, freely. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears – loud and clear – and it was making his stomach churn in most suffocating way. The music of his heart, the indication that he's still a human, and not dead, has always been a horrifying revelation to him.

'You are engaged, just keep that in mind,'

Engaged? Don't make him laugh. Even if that pest was only girl in the world, he'd never marry her, not even in his saddest dreams.

'He is positive on his decision, and you know you have got no choice but to abide his orders,'

Does nobody ever reminded her that he was not good with orders? Especially not if it is coming from the man he has despised for longest time. He would never do that, at his own will, however...

He really was at loss.

Nagihiko was beginning to regret his decision, he should have known better and just watched her writhing in agony and die before him, as he always see in his dreams. She was starting to get on his nerves, seriously, like never before. He doesn't, completely, hate Yuki Fujisaki as most think, at very least not to point that it would drive him to commit a murder. Nagihiko has always prided himself for his ability to keep his cool, even at worst situations. He doesn't know what has gone wrong with him anymore, his mother's presence has started to become unbearable to him. He couldn't even breath properly in the same room as hers.

He always avoid her with his best of abilities. Though he live in same house as hers, they almost never cross paths with each other. And if he was not wrong, she felt the same way. She fears him, that much was obvious to him. He loved it that he has such an effect on her. It was such a pity that he couldn't make use of that effect, just looking at her face ruins his mood in most incredible ways.

But now he was in real mess. But he'll find a way out, he was confident.

"...it... h...w...e ...t...s?! I mea.. wh...the...bi...deal? Such a hypocrite she is..."

A voice reached his ears, child-like and high, when he began to climb the staircase. It began to sound more and more clear when he almost reached the top. He waited, his eyes hard in concentration, it was sure to him that he had heard the voice somewhere. Then he heard her name.

"Amu? Are you even listening to me?"

Amu. The name did ring a bell, then he saw a flash of pink. Honeyed eyes narrowed into slits as he raked his mind when realization dawned on him. She was that crazy fan girl of that overrated, so-called 'The Great Tsukiyomi Ikuto', wasn't she? More importantly, the girl who has got quite a bad hand in writing something as simple as love letter.

"W-What? Oh yes, I am. It was really horrible of Utau, right."

It was definitely her, but the rootless edge in her voice now sounded foreign to his ears. If he wasn't wrong, the other girl is Yaya Yuiki. He was sure that he heard some boys from his class talk about this girl, and another girl. Utau was it? Hoshina Utau.

But Amu? Never.

The sound of footsteps grew louder, and soon enough he was met face-to-face with the girl he met few days ago. She nearly bumped into him, but because she was paying attention, she glued her foot to the floor in time.

Her eyes, bright amber, flew wide, in surprise and then, in shock. He eyed her, quite boldly, watching her actions with unwavering intent. He knew that his presence was shifting her out of her sweet, comfort zone. It was quite boring to see a girl reacting to him like that, because it was usual occurrence. He wanted her to react the way she did she she first met them, submission wasn't entertaining him anymore.

He resisted his want to sigh in disappointment. What exactly did he expect? If she could write such a thrilling, downright creepy letter, she should at least know to put on a brave front. Should.

The letter that was intended for Ikuto, but placed at his desk instead, felt like burning a hole in his pocket. It was starting to feel heavy in his pocket.

He now knows how to make use of the letter.

What Amu missed was that sparkle in this caramel eyes, and that subtle, bone chilling smirk that crossed his looks, that would have haunted minds of the witnesses.

"Amu, wai– w-woah!" The auburn haired girl, surprised to see him, took a step back. A hand flew to cover her mouth, she, herself, didn't appear to notice that. What was look of irritancy got replaced by eyes like dark pools of fear when they met eyes. But unlike Amu, she appeared to be keen in meeting his eyes. Was she trying to read his intentions? Nagihiko wanted to roll his eyes at her wasteful attempt.

"N-Nagihiko Senpai..." Yaya stammered, fear dripping in her voice like honey. She probably had no intentions on interacting with him, but she sighted him out of the corner of the eye anyway. Swiftly, but shakily, Yaya pulled Amu back to her side, and latched on her arm with no intention of letting go.

When he noticed her casting subtle glances around, a corner of his lips dipped but he pressed them into tight line. He doubted she feared him more than Kukai anymore, which was both a good and bad sign, because for one, Nagihiko liked to be in command. It would be a pity if she don't fear him enough to obey his sayings. So he tested, holding her hostage with his eyes, and Yaya, too, held it for a good second before averting her attention elsewhere, confirming his thoughts.

"U-Uh...w-we got to go, Fujisaki-senpai." Amu spluttered, urgency clear in her voice as was day. Her gold eyes bore into his. A corner of his mouth lifted, and a faint hint of amusement twinkled in his brilliant tawny eyes. Amu resisted to stare long at his faint smile-like smirk. Entranced, even Yaya was shameful in her actions. But Yaya, too, knew that it wasn't safe to remain too long at his side. She, with bit too enthusiasm, nodded to Nagihiko.

But Nagihiko wasn't having any of it.

"No. There's something I want to tell you." Nagihiko held his arm before Amu when she made an attempt to walk past him. The action caught both the girls by surprise at different levels.

Yaya, on one hand, wanted to run away from the place, there and then, again. She had no idea what happened later that day when she ran away, leaving Amu with the seniors. She never managed to ask the pink haired girl as she was constantly getting ignored by the latter (they were not in good terms until yesterday). She felt guilty, and rightfully so, because she was at fault there. Therefore it just slipped from her mind, so it is still a mystery to her.

Amu, on another hand, was more horrified at him, than anything. According to what Utau told her, Nagihiko was antisocial type, and wasn't particular in carrying out conversation. That begs the question, of all people, why would he want to talk to only them? As far as their first meeting is concerned, Amu was sure that she didn't mess up. He had completely ignored her existence throughout the interaction.

Eyelashes swept up, and she blinked in surprise. How could he–?

"Amu, isn't it?" He tested the feel of her name in his tongue, spelling it in a way that sent chills down to person in question's spine. She shuddered, feeling sick and good simultaneously, when her name left so smoothly, and perfectly out of his lips. It was beginning to drive her insane. What the hell was his problem? No one says someone else's name in such inappropriate manner, without permission from the said person.

Yaya, alarmed and curious, looked at Amu, silently asking the details of her relationship with the taller boy. She had a feeling that something interesting happened after she left the scene. It was starting to take toll on her head. Amu, on other hand, was feeling turmoil of emotions, and to make it worse, most of the emotions were foreign to her. She didn't like any of it, they were confusing and felt neutral to her. She had no idea whether to enjoy the way the sound of her name rolls over his tongue, or to coil up at his mystery. He was not normal, and definitely didn't bring her a sense of comfort, only amplified fear. No wonder Utau said he was worse than Ikuto.

"Actually, no, we can't–" Amu began to protest, but when she met his eyes, his angry gaze sliced through her, effectively shutting her up. Yaya only watched the duo in silence. It was very rare of The Snake to make a talk with anyone other than The Raven, aka, Kukai Souma. What's more surprising is that he, willingly, wanted to talk to them, girls, of all people. She didn't know how she should feel about the situation because she was numb in fear, and perhaps in bit of excitement as well.

"W-What is it?" Yaya interjected, not at all bothering to mask her nervousness in voice. It wasn't like Nagihiko couldn't read her face. She probably looked horrible. Amu, after taking a notice of her expression, only gaped in shock. Even Yaya was going with a flow? Doesn't she know he is a bad influence? Amu clutched the fabric of her blazer, tightly, in an weak attempt to relieve nervousness.

Her gaze flickered down to her arm, noticing how tightly — and forcefully — Yaya was holding her limb. It was no secret that Yaya was feeling just as worried as her, if not more, but she knew they didn't have a choice but to relent to his demands. But Amu thought otherwise, she wanted to at least make an attempt to escape him. Better make an effort than nothing, she firmly believes in the motto.

They watched as their senior studied them, thoroughly, waiting for something to happen. His gaze flickered the auburn haired girl when no one made a move. Exasperation gleamed brightly in his tawny eyes. Amu felt Yaya gulping throatily beside her.

"Yuiki-san, you may leave." He said, staring fixedly at the person in question. Both the girls shared looks, not knowing what to say or do. A sense of dread washed over the pink haired girl, he couldn't possibly mean that he needed to talk to only her. Her mouth set in a tight line, panic crossed her looks.

"B-But...what about Amu?" Yaya hesitated, she couldn't leave her friend just like that. She wouldn't make the same mistake again. A brown brow cocked in question. What exactly is going on his mind?

"Can't you tell. She'll be with me," The cold look in his eyes only darkened when he answered to her. Yaya flinched, and lowered her eyes, not knowing what else to do. What should she do now? He's losing his cool, but leaving Amu, alone, with only him didn't sound like a very good idea. Her expression hardened.

"B-But I wouldn't leave her!" Gathering all of her courage, the auburn haired girl protested. Her eyes, determined and unwavering, but her voice betrayed the mask she was wearing. Golden eyes mellowed as the sky in the sunset at the scene, and Amu smiled. Yaya was taking risk, to ensure her safety; the very thought warmed her heart.

"Hmm...but I thought it was you who ditched her before, so it wouldn't be very hard for you to betray her again. Do you really think you can fool me?" At first look, Nagihiko looked bored when he pointed it out, but there was taunting edge in his tone. His eyes shone brightly as though they were laughing, telling Yaya that he has seen through her hide. When Amu felt Yaya stiffening beside her, she clenched her fists. He was insulting her friend.

"W-What do you mean?" Out of the corner of eye, Amu saw Yaya's eyes opening wide in shock, but there was also hint of terror in them when she looked closely.

"Hey, s-stop it—" Amu decided to intervene before things get worse, but Yaya pulled her back. Her eyes staring fixedly at floor. She wanted to hear him, to know what he picked up so easily when she failed to realize her own feelings. Amu looked at her with a strangled expression.

"You don't really care about this friend of yours, you are only saying this nonsense to make yourself feel better." His eyes, sharp as knives, penetrated her skin. His voice was colder than ice, and sharper than icicle when they pierced through her. Yaya, feeling wetness on her cheeks, only wiped her watery eyes. It wasn't true, she wasn't doing this for her sake. It was because she wanted to get rid of the guilt— Oh...right. It has started making sense to her, he was most definitely right. She was only being selfish, not protesting for the sake of her friebd, but because she was feeling guilty all this time for leaving her friend behind that day. She was doing it again, only thinking of her benefits.

That was it. Amu eyed the lavender haired, auric eyed boy as though her bullshit meter was ticking in the red zone. Who gives a damn if he's member of gang of thugs, or if he's a fierce fighter, or if he's the only son of the head teacher. She doesn't.

She stepped forward, ready to give long haired jerk a piece of her mind, but Yaya pulled her back forcefully by her blazer. Yaya's face twisted into a look of plead when Amu opened her mouth to protest. Was she that desperate? Disapproval gleamed in her golden eyes, but she nodded anyway.

"I-I'll go...but...it wouldn't be very pretty if you hurt her, in any way." An empty threat? He has seen many people doing that, however nobody was ever spared when they said it to him. Maybe she's a hardcore masochist like Kukai.

Nagihiko didn't bother to reply, but instead gave her a crudely insulting stare. Yaya, feeling wet in eyes, only averted her eyes to Amu, her grip on her arm tightening, before she let go and then slowly, with hesitancy, she walked past the long haired male.

Amu watched Yaya's slumped back until distance obscured, and then lowered her eyes, a sense of dread and nervousness drowning her.

Whatever happened to the anger she was feeling for the guy a minute ago?

She promptly dropped her gaze to the floor when she caught his eye. His eyes, heart-stopping eyes, studied her with piercing scrutiny. Amu didn't exactly fear him, but it was his eyes, one look at them, and it becomes clear to her that they were especially designed to peel her hide. It is said that eyes can actually read minds. And his honeyed ones set a perfect example to the point.

She felt him shifting, then his shoes came to her view. Her aching hands ball into tight fists, clenching the soft material of her blazer, until her knuckles go real white. Her expression closed up, her jaw tensed, and she felt her brain pulsing agonizingly, her heart closely following the footsteps of her brain.

'It wasn't a bad idea to give my hair freedom from the clutches of bands for the day, after all.' Rosette thought glumly. Her long, flashy colored bangs veiling her dull expression, like a waterfall.

"...Amu," She heard him, his voice chiming violently against her ears. In the background, she heard the sound of her heart beat quickening its pace. Why was she feeling hot breath close to her ears? Was she imagining everything? She was losing her senses.

"...y-yes?" She was losing control. Emotions, her wrenched emotions, were taking control of her body, and it was driving her crazy. She was fighting back her tears, it wasn't only his eyes but she hated his voice just as well.

"Be my girlfriend." She hates him, as a person. Their eyes locked like magnets.

Ba-dump. Her heart stopped too.

Golden and Amber, eh?

* * *

 **A/n:** Hello everyone. This is the combined version of 3-4 chapter of the older update. I personally think this chapter is way better than last one.

I'll see if I can update soon. I'll not be abandoning the story, I am just very awful at time management. Period.

My writing has gone worse or what? It took me whole day to write the chapter. I'm very slowpoke. I'm very sorry for grammatical errors and awkward settings, but I'm trying my best to give you a quality read.

Thank you for reading, and special thanks for all the reviews. I'm very happy!


End file.
